With the development of communication technology, portable electronic products such as mobile phones, handheld game players, or handheld multimedia entertainment devices have come up into people's lives. In these portable electronic products, micro vibration motors are generally used for providing system feedback, such as call prompts of mobile phones, vibration feedback of game players, and the like. However, with lightening and thinning development tendency of electronic products, various internal components of the electronic products also need to adapt to this tendency, and so is micro vibration motors.
The conventional micro vibration motor generally includes an upper cover, a lower cover that forms a vibration space with the upper cover, a vibrator (including a counterweight block and a permanent magnet) that vibrates linearly and reciprocally in the vibration space, an elastic support component that connects to the upper cover and supports the vibrator's reciprocal vibration, and a coil located at a distance below the vibrator.
In the micro vibration motor with the above structure, the force driving the vibrator to vibrate is only provided by the magnetic field force between the vibrator and the coil. Since the force of the magnetic field between the vibrator and the coil is limited, the vibrator's vibrating force is relatively weak, and due to the change of the position of the vibrator relative to the coil during the process of vibration of the vibrator, the force applied to the vibrator is changed, and the response speed of the linear vibration is non-constant, resulting in a non-linear change in the vibration of the vibrator and affecting the vibration balance of the electronic product.